You Win, Padfoot
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: “You win mate, you said it would happen and I said it wouldn't, I admit defeat here.” He was smiling again as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some round, gold coins. “Five galleons as promised back in seventh year."....NOT RL/SB, it's RL/NT


**This is set sometime between the end of the Half-Blood Prince and the end of chapter 3 in the Deathly Hallows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"You'd be laughing now, Padfoot." A man smiled as he stood in front of a grave in a cemetery in the middle of London. The man's greying hair looked unkempt and messy, his brown eyes shining with laughter as he tugged on the scruffy robes he wore to keep them from blowing around in the summer breeze.

"But I have to say, the logic was on my side. Who'd have ever thought that you'd be right on this one?" the man chuckled to himself.

"Of all the things you could have been right about, you had to choose this one. And you were just saying that to stop me from moping around." He continued talking to the grave in front of him. The name was clearly made out, as though it hadn't been there very long, and read Sirius Orion Black.

"It's too bad neither you nor Prongs are there to laugh at me, as I know you both would. Of course you'd take the mickey out of me; she's your cousin after all." He laughed again; the premature lines on his face seemed to lift with happiness at the thought of his best friend's cousin.

"I reckon she's fallen over one too many times to be honest mate. I'm what, 13 years her senior or something? Plus there is the whole furry little problem bit. She told me that you said it was my rabbit, I honestly can't believe everyone bought that one; I'd thought they'd be bound to notice. Well then again I suppose, what am I to everyone else." He let out a sigh, as though he was thinking about earlier days.

"She's a nutcase, Dora is." A smirk returned to his face. "But I tried to stop her, I told she deserved someone else, it broke my heart every time I said it but it's the truth."

"But then, who isn't a nutcase in your family, mate." He continued on with his speech. "You've got Dora, who loves me, we've got you who are honestly the strangest person I've ever met, we've got Andy who has a collection of muggle magazines, we've got Ted who's just like Dora and trips over everything he walks on and then we've got Harry who just seems to fight battle after battle."

"Well when I think about it, they'll all be my family in a few days. Who'd have thought I'd be related to you some day, Padfoot? I know you'd be acting like a crazy person, James and I always told you to stay off the sugar."

"I suppose the whole family thing brings us back around in a circle again. What I actually came here to do. But you know, it's quite peaceful to talk to you again, to just get everything off my chest. You know, I think this is the longest I've spoken to you without you interrupting. Ironic that you're gone, isn't it? Well you'd think that it was ironic. Always looking to make jokes and puns weren't you, I'm serious. Well actually I'm not, you are. Happy now? Well I did say I'd never use that pun, back in third year. Of course, this brings us back to the actual reason I came here."

"You win mate, you said it would happen and I said it wouldn't, I admit defeat here." He was smiling again as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some round, gold coins. "Five galleons as promised back in seventh year when I said I'd never get hitched, but just so you know, I didn't think any girl would to marry me, even if I wanted to. But then again, Dora's your cousin, when did your family do anything normal?"

Remus Lupin smiled as he laid the galleons on his friend's grave and turned around, as second before he apparated he sighed, "You win, Padfoot."

**Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, yes I know there was no body to bury for Sirius but I like to think that they had a memorial headstone somewhere. Also I know Sirius's family is massive and they're all Death Eaters, but this is Sirius's family as he chose it. It's the family that he still likes and thinks of as family (and that's Tonks, Andromeda, Ted and Harry).**

**I'd love reviews if you want to give them! **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
